


Under the blanket of snow, our love will grow

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: With Yifan in America, Luhan feels lonely back in China thinking back on how they got together, until the doorbell rings.





	Under the blanket of snow, our love will grow

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> 2nd story of my Christmas series! This is an old OTP of mine, but with Kris new album it just seemed fitting, both used to be my Exo biases!

Luhan really liked Christmas, he really did. It was a warm time, a time with family, friends and loved one. It was a time he looked forward to all year, to see the snow fall from the sky, to see people in the warm winter gear hurry along trying to get all their gifts done in time. Children with red nose and snowballs in their hands looked sweet and cute. Yeah, Luhan loved Christmas.

But damn he would love Christmas much more if his boyfriend could get his ass home from America and join him in China, but nooooo, he was busy. So yes maybe Yifan had warned him that it could happen since he was pushing his debut in America, and yes maybe he was being a little unfair, but could you blame him? He just wanted to see his boyfriend doing Christmas, he just wanted to share ugly Christmas jumpers with him and cuddle up near the fireplace with him! Was he really expecting too much, he really didn’t think he was!

Yifan had called him earlier in the day, a call Luhan had ignored just to scorn him, stupid man, tall… gorgeous… stupid man… Luhan was supposed to be one of the prettiest men in China and his boyfriend was taking him for granted!

Luhan was full on pouting sitting cuddled up in his couch, a teddy bear that the rapper had given him during their first date pushed closed to his chest. So yes he was mad at Yifan, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel comforted with the teddy close to him.

He sighed out loud, so maybe he wasn’t as mad as he was sad, he could feel all the fight leave him. He missed his boyfriend so much, it had been almost 2 months since they had last seen each other, and Luhan was dealing with some massive separation anxiety. He hated spending a long time away from the other male, it reminded him of the time while he was still in Exo, but Yifan had left it.

Those had been some of the most trying times of their relationship, it had been horrible for Luhan as he had not been allowed to talk to the other man and he still had to deal with the mistreatment by SM. He loved his Exo brothers, he really did, but all the mistreatment added to the top that he was forcefully removed from his boyfriend. Yeah, he couldn’t do it, it still hurt and still missed them tons, but he didn’t regret his life choice.

He looked down on the well-worn brown bear in his lap, it had lost an eye a long time ago and the other one was hanging by mere threads, a little bit of fluff was calming out its paw and basically, he really should stop using it so much, but for now it was a good stand-in for his boyfriend.

He could still remember how Yifan had given it to him, he had been so stupid back then, he hadn’t even realized that it was a date they were on, he had never thought that Yifan would feel the same, so when the younger had invited him out to a Christmas market close to the hotel they were staying in, Luhan of course eagerly agreed, while maybe Yifan would never feel the same as he did, but he could still enjoy some one on one time with the rapper!

The Christmas market had been beautiful, they had both had hoods pulled up as the snow fell from the sky landing all over coloring the tents white, Luhan couldn’t even remember what country they were in, he knew they had a concert, but he also knew that they weren’t popular enough that random people in this foreign country would just know them, so they could enjoy each other's company without having to hide.

Luhan had been so stupid when Yifan had grabbed his hand halfway through the stroll of the market, he had genuinely just thought it was cause he was cold and he didn’t want the shorter boy to get lost in the crowd pushing them.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from enjoying Yifan’s much broader, much warmer hand wrapping around his own petite pale fingers, his inner 13 year old girl was screaming as their fingers intertwined, and he made sure to commit the moment to his memory, since he was so busy with his inner screaming he hadn’t noticed the blush sitting high on Yifan’s normally tan cheeks.

Their little evening had kept going, until they got to a stall that seemed to sell some warm almonds in sugar, they had the most amazing smell and was nothing like anything Luhan had ever seen before, Yifan seeming to notice the other mans hesitation to leave the stan, was quick to buy them a little box off the almonds, leading Luhan to an alcove close by. This time Luhan noticed the blush on the younger cheeks, knowing that he was wearing a matching one himself.

As Yifan let go of his hand, Luhan couldn’t help but feel that it now felt cold and empty without the rappers keeping it warm and safe, but instead of holding Luhan’s he held a burnt almond up to the singer's lips “it’s warm so be careful.”

For a second, like a deer caught in headlights, Luhan just stared at him, since when was he this lucky? Since when was his completely straight friends, who wasn’t interested in Luhan’s tiny petite ass willing to feed him snacks in the light of the giant Christmas tree? This was one of the most romantic settings that Luhan had ever been in, and now his crush was offering to feed him. If Yifan really wanted to feed into Luhans homoerotic fantasies so be it.

Closing his lips around the tips of Yifan’s fingers, Luhan was sure to make the consumption of the almond as sexual as possible, leaving the younger to blush even more and stare at Luhan’s pink moist lips is if they were holding the secret to eternal youth, or maybe the keys to his trousers, probably both.

“It’s good,” he circled his lips with the tip of his tongue getting all the resident of sugar off, before stealing an almond from the cone, getting to the tip of his toes to press an almond gentle against Yifan’s cold lips “be careful, it’s warm.” he teased, repeating with the other man had told him earlier.

Was it nice to flirt with straight guys? No Luhan normally tried to avoid doing it for the sanity of the poor straight men, Luhan knew how he looked, he knew with his more feminine face and petite figure, men could easily find themselves in some mental crises about themselves and asking questions they weren’t sure they wanted answered. So Luhan stuck to the people he knew were gay, at least they wouldn’t get an identity crisis, plus he had tried being with straight guys that said he was the only guy they were attracted to, but that they loved him. Only for their love to suddenly not be there when they realized that no matter his features between his leg was still a good old dick.

It was tho funny when they realized he was probably bigger than them, but funny didn’t cover up Luhan’s broken heart so he normally stayed away from them oh so sweet straight guys. Even that being said, he really didn’t feel that he could be blamed for this one, if he didn’t know better he would say that Yifan was flirting with him!

For a moment they were just standing there, snow falling around them with Luhan resting on hand on Yifan’s shoulder so he could hold his balance on his toes, fingertips against the rough lips of the other man. If you asked Luhan this was the best the rapper had ever looked, snow was making his blonde hair more white then yellow, as the night was setting early in this country his entire profile was only lit up with the red and green Christmas lights from the tree next to them. He was so close to just lean in and kiss him, god he wanted to kiss him so badly, he wanted to feel Yifan’s rough cold lips against his own soft ones. He wanted to kiss to end, to pull away and see his shiny lip balm leaving a mark on the other man's lips.

But as quick as the moment had started, it was broken again as Yifan forced their stares about to instead chew the almond and stare at the tree “you are right, they are good!”

Luhan couldn’t stop himself from pouting as he went off his toes and down to normal flat, pushing himself away from Yifan as if the rapper had personally insulted him, which Luhan felt he had, had Yifan not noticed that it was their moment? To finally kiss? So yes okay maybe Yifan was a straight man and not into that, but the moment had been perfect!

On the bright side, it didn’t seem that Yifan was to spooked since he willingly intertwined their fingers again as they returned to walk the market, the chatter between them was light, simple stuff like the next days concert, what they were gonna get their groupmates for Christmas, about how much both missed their families and looked forward to hopefully see them against come Christmas.

Everything was back to friendly as Luhan once again got distracted and pulled them to stop, it was a silly ball game, you had to knock over all the cups and you would win a price, but that wasn’t what caught his eyes, no what caught his eyes was this teddy bear in soft black fur and a giant maple leaf on its tummy. It kinda reminded him of Yifan, big soft and cuddly and this silly maple leaf, “You want it?”

Yifan’s question was hesitive like he wasn’t sure of his sentence, but Luhan was quick at nodding “yeah, but I am no good at throwing balls, now if it was kicking them it would be no problem, but throwing them? Not happening” he looked sadly at the stall, “I guess it isn’t meant to be.” he really did want to bear.

“I win it for you!” his voice was somewhat eager, and before Luhan could protest, say it wasn’t necessary, Yifan had already let go of his hand and was talking to the man owning the stall. Luhan couldn’t stop himself from swooning a little over Yifan’s English as he always did, he just found it hot how many languages the other could speak. He never knew before that languages was something he would find hot, but when it came to the rapper he somehow found everything he did hot.

Damn, why did Yifan have to act like such a perfect boyfriend! It wasn’t fair for him to almost tease Luhan with what he could have! But hey… maybe Luhan would at least get a sweet bear out of these, something for him to always remember this day for, god he was jealous of whoever was gonna be Yifan’s girlfriend one day.

He couldn’t stop himself from being a slight stereotype of the doting boyfriend as he eagerly cheered for Yifan as he played his game, Luhan was actually impressed by how well he managed to do, and as the game ended he had earned enough points to get the bear for Luhan. Luhan himself couldn’t stop blushing and hugging it close when it was given to him, he couldn’t believe it.

“Thank you so much… I don’t…” he didn’t even manage to finish his sentence as Yifan had pulled him by his neck into a kiss.

There, in the snow, in some country Luhan wasn’t even sure he could place on a map, surrounded by people whose language he couldn’t speak, bathed in the December moonlight and the soft Christmas light, they shared their first kiss, and god it was about as magical as Luhan could ever have dreamed about.

He didn’t even think about the fact that if somebody snapped a picture of them and knew who they were they were in some serious trouble, all he could focus on was Yifan’s rough lips versus his own ones. It was like all sound dimmed around them for the duration of their kiss, all there was in the world was the two of them, connected by lips and Yifan’s hand on the back of his neck holding him close.

It was all so perfect.

And then the kiss was over, as suddenly as it had started it was over, the plug that had been keeping out the sound, broke and all the sound was forced in through his ear. Reality came back to Luhan, all he could do was stare at the younger, breathing heavy after the kiss got him a little hot under the collar, bear still cuddled to his chest.

“I wanted to do that all evening.” Yifan’s smile was a little shy, but his eyes were glinting with happiness.

That one sentence was all it took for Luhan’s mind to break, thinking back on that day it had been so clear to everybody other than himself that it was a date, that they were on a date, but Luhan had been so deep into his own little pity party that he hadn’t realized it.

Back in current time, Luhan was staring at the bear in his arms, the maple leaf wasn’t the strong red colour it had first been when he had gotten it, but it was still a memory. A memory that was no getting a little wet with tears flowing down his face, when had he started crying? How had he not noticed? He tried to wipe away the tears, but as soon as he removed them new ones joined.

God he missed Yifan so much.

He curled in on himself on the couch, curled around his bear, but he didn’t get to sit in his sorrow and cry for long as somebody knocked on his door. Luhan wanted to throw a temper tantrum, sure that it was his agent demanding that he do something about something he didn’t even care about anymore.

But sadly the room was soundproof, and the person outside his door kept ringing his doorbell, forcing Luhan up, sniffingly sadly as he tried to wipe the worst of the tears away, with his bear-hugging close to his chest with one arm he made his way to the door.

When he finally opened the door, he wasn’t greeted with what he expected, it wasn’t his manager about to yell at him or anything like that, in front of him, covered in the snow falling from the sky in heavy blankets… was Yifan, and just like Luhan he had a bear in one hand, a new bear, the difference was that this one was a panda bear, still with a maple leaf on it’s stomach, but this time joined by a Chinese flag, in the other hand he held a bouquet of white roses, Luhan’s favorites.

“I still have 10 minutes, so Merry Christmas love.”

Luhan loved Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> So what is gonna happen is that I plan to do one story for all of my fandoms with my OTP, or at least as many fandoms as I have time for (Sigh being multi fandom is so hard)
> 
> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
